You Kidnapped My Heart
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: It has been a year since Devon and Gabby kidnapped the band 5 Leo Rise and they haven't stayed in contact and Devon is still hung up on Ritchie. When Scooter and Danielle's decide to get married the girls devise a plan to get Ritchie back for hurting Dev
1. Chapter 1

**Highland High**

Devon and Gabby walked down the hallway arm and arm. It had been a year since they had kidnapped 5 Leo Rise. They were officially popular and loving every single minute of it.

5 Leo Rise never kept in touch with them. They were upset at first, but they got over it. Gabby still was a fan, but Devon wouldn't listen to their music anymore or even want to talk about them.

She had spent the most of last year after 5 Leo Rise left in her room in tears. Ritchie never got in touch with Devon after they left. He said "Thank you," then ran off.

"So Gabby I was thinking we should go back to my place tonight and stay up late watching horror flicks," Devon said.

"But Devon you know I don't like scary movies, come on why don't I bring over my new 5 Leo Rise CD and listen it to it like we used to do," Gabby said.

"No Gabs," Devon said.

"Come on Dev it's been a year," Gabby said.

"Gabs you know why and yes it's been a year but I'm still hurt," Devon said.

"Dev come on I have gotten over the fact that Mason left without really saying goodbye." Gabby said as they made their way to their lockers.

"Yeah, but I don't know I mean Ritchie kissed me then that was it I mean he never said anything about it after the fact," Devon said looking inside her locker. It used to be filled with 5 Leo Rise, but it was just bare. She thought of just putting up photos of her family and friends, but she just never got around to doing it.

"Devon, do we need to go kidnap another band to get you out of this funk?" Gabby joked. Devon just looked at her. "Get it cause we kidnapped 5 Leo Rise."

"I get it Gabby," Devon said putting books into her locker.

"Jeez Dev you don't have to be in such a bad mood," Gabby said as Devon slammed her locker shut.

"Maybe if you didn't bring up you know who I wouldn't be in such a bad mood," said Devon. With that Devon walked off.

Gabby knew Devon needed to work this whole Ritchie thing herself. Gabby walked to her next class hoping that Devon was going to be okay.

**Devon's House**

Devon laid in her bed her eyes red and puff. She knew she was being a bit over dramatic with Gabby earlier, but she just wasn't in the mood. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Devon said sitting up trying to hide the fact she had been crying. The door opened.

"Hey sweetheart is everything okay?" Devon's mom asked.

"Everything's good mom no need to worry," Devon said putting on a fake smile.  
"Well this came for you today," her mother said handing a letter to Devon.

"Thanks," Devon said. Her mom left the room. Devon looked at the letter before her. It was from her sister Danielle. She hadn't heard from Danielle since she left with Scooter and the rest of 5 Leo Rise. She opened the letter. It was a wedding invitation.

Devon quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the same number she always dialed when she needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?" Gabby said.

"Hey Gabs it's Devon," Devon said.

"Hey Dev what's up? You better now," Gabby asked.

"Gabby Danielle and Scooter are getting married," Devon said.

"Oh my god that is totally great," said Gabby cheerfully. The other end of the line went quiet. "Isn't it?"

"I mean yeah I am happy for them and everything, but I don't think I am going to go," Devon said.

"Dev you can't miss your sister's wedding even if you two hardly got along," Gabby said.

"It's not that Gabs I don't think I can face him I mean he broke my heart by leaving and not explaining what that kiss meant," I said.

"I have a plan," Gabby said.

"You do?" Devon said.

"Yeah and it will sure get Ritchie back for what he did to you," Gabby said.

"Gabby we can't kidnap and torture him we already did that," Devon said.

"I wasn't going to say that I have a different plan," Gabby said. "Operation Make Ritchie Jealous."

"And how is that suppose to work?" Devon asked.

"Well we find you a super hot dude who's also very charming and sweet and treats you like you are the most amazing person in the world," Gabby said as if it was nothing.

"And how are we going to find someone who is like that?" Devon asked.

"Leave that up to me," Gabby said and with that the girls chatted a bit longer then hung up.

**Somewhere on the 5 Leo Rise Tour**

"Hey dude congrats," Mason said doing his secret handshake with Scooter.

"Thanks man," Scooter said.

"So when's the big day?" asked KK.

"November twentieth in Italy," smiled Danielle as she sat in Scooter's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Ever since Scooter entered her life Danielle had become a different person. She was more sweet and caring then a controlling vindictive bitch who loved to make Devon's life a living hell.

"That's like soon man," Mason said.

"We know, but we wanna get married sooner rather than later," Scooter said. Ritchie looked out the window of the tour bus in his bunk. He had the curtain closed but he could hear everything they were saying, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Doesn't that mean we get to see Gabs and Dev," Mason said. That's when the curtain opened.

"Wait what Devon's coming," Ritchie said.

"Well duh man she is Danielle's sister," Scooter said.

"I know that man," Ritchie said a little arrogantly.

"So of course you all are coming right," Danielle said trying to change the subject.

"Weddings make me happy," Nikolai said.

"We know Nikolai," K.K. said patting him on the back. "We know."

**Devon's Place**

The doorbell rang and Devon went to answer the door. "Lincoln Pete it is so good to see you guys," Devon said hugging them both.

"Oh now that I'm taking you want me," Lincoln said.

"Ha-ha very funny," said Devon releasing from the hug.

"So Dev what have you and Gabby been up to?" Pete said.

"Nothing much, but guess what?" Devon said.

"What," Pete and Lincoln both said in unison.

"Danielle and Scooter are getting married," Devon said.

"Really that's great," Pete said. Lincoln looked at Devon and saw the look in her eyes.

"Or is it not?" Lincoln asked.

"It's a good thing but a bad thing," Devon said.

"How could it be a bad thing?" Pete asked. Lincoln hit him in the arm. "Ow man why did you do that?"

"Because stupid with Scooter and Danielle getting married that means the other members of 5 Leo Rise are coming to the wedding," Lincoln said.

"Which includes Ritchie," said Gabby walking in from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Dev," Pete said.

"Don't worry Pete I have a great plan for Ritchie to pay for what he did to me thanks to Gabby and this time it doesn't involve kidnapping," Devon smirked.

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked it. I absolutely love this movie it is super cute. So please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highland High School**

Devin was at her locker when all of the sudden Gabby came up from behind hugging her. "Hey Gabs," Devin said as Gabby let go and opened her own locker.

"Hey Dev," Gabby said all excited.

"What is it Gabs?" Devin asked.

"Oh just that phase one of my ingenious plan has gone into affect," Gabby smiled.

"Really? That didn't take long," Devin said.

"Uh-huh," Gabby said putting her books into her locker.

"So you going to tell me who it is?" Devin asked shutting her locker.

Gabby just ignored her and started to walk away.

"Gabby are you going to tell me," Devin said checking up to her when all of a sudden the hottest guy in school, James bumped into Devin and Devin fell to the ground stuff and all.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," James said helping her get her stuff.

"No, no it was my fault," Devin said they caught each other eyes and Devin's heart melt. James was handsome about six feet tall with dark chocolate brown eyes and hair.

"I'm James," James said helping Devin up from the ground.

"I'm Devin," Devin said. The bell rang.

"Well I better get to class," James said.

"Yeah," Devin said, "I should probably get to class too."

"Okay well it was nice meeting you," James said as he walked away.

"Yeah," Devin said.

Gabby smiled at her love struck friend. Her plan was going perfectly Devin was now crushing again, but his name wasn't Ritchie it was James.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short it's just a filler, but please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know. But Don't forget to review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooter's and Danielle's Wedding**

It was finally Scooter's and Danielle's wedding. Gabby and Devin arrived with Lincoln and Pete to the ceremony. Gabby and Devin were both bridesmaids. So far Devin and Gabby hadn't seen 5 Leo Rise since they were probably getting ready with Scooter.

As the wedding started Scooter and the rest of 5 Leo Rise walked down the aisle. It was a gorgeous day for a wedding. There wasn't one cloud in the sky. Once the groomsmen took their places, the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle in the order of, two of Danielle's college friends, Gabby, and then Devin. Devin didn't look over at Ritchie, but Ritchie definitely was looking at Devin.

Devin was even more beautiful then he had remembered. Her blonde haired curled with a diamond incrusted headband. He noticed her avoiding make eye contact and he didn't know why. He knew he was going to have to find out what was up.

Finally Danielle walked down the aisle in a gorgeous Vera Wang gown. It was a floor length gown with a heart shaped neckline with an open back. Her hair was in a French braid with her veil cover her face. She walked down with her father.

The ceremony was beautiful and elegant. After the ceremony everybody made their way inside a building close to where the wedding had taken place. Scooter and Danielle had their first dance as husband and wife. Then the father daughter dance. Then party started.

Mason and Gabby ran into each other on the way to the wedding and were already hand and hand. They were dancing when Ritchie came over.

"Hey Gabby," Ritchie said.

"Hey," Gabby said.

"Have you seen Devin?" Ritchie asked.

"I think I saw her outside," Gabby said.

"Cool thanks," Ritchie said.

"No problem," Gabby said. The song changed to a slow song and Mason wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist and Gabby wrapped her arms around Mason's neck. She laid her head on his chest as they slowly swayed back and forth.

Ritchie headed outside looking around for Devin. He looked up and saw Devin on the balcony alone. He smiled and was about to yell her name. When he saw someone go up behind her and wrap their arms around her. She giggled and turned around kissing him on the lips.

Ritchie's heart sank. He couldn't believe she had moved on. He needed to win her back, but he didn't know how. That is when he cam up with a plan to win Devin back.

**On the Balcony**

Devin released from the kiss. "I thought you weren't going to make it," Devin said.

"Well I pulled some strings and got on the first plane I could," James said. Devin hugged him.

"Well I am happy you could make it," she said. He held her in his arms.

"Me too," he said. "So you wanna go inside and dance."

Devin nodded. They headed back inside where they ran into Gabby and Mason making out.

"Way to go Gabby," Devin said. Gabby released from Mason and blushed.

"Hey James you made it," Gabby said.

"Yeah," James said. Mason nudged Gabby.

"Oh James this Mason of 5 Leo Rise," Gabby smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mason," James said putting his free hand out.

"And Mason this is James Devin's boyfriend," Gabby said.

"Same," Mason said shaking his hand.

"Umm Devin did Ritchie ever find you?" Gabby asked.

"I haven't seen Ritchie since the ceremony why?" Devin asked.

"Oh well he was looking for you," Gabby said.

"He was?" Devin said. Both Gabby and Mason nodded. James looked from Gabby and Mason to Devin.

"Who's Ritchie?" James asked.

"Oh just another member of 5 Leo Rise," Devin said nervously. She thought she saw someone outside, but she couldn't make out who it was.

'_Oh crap'_ thought Devin.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it's short, but it is just a filler there is a big thing that will happen in the next chapter I promise! So what is this plan that Ritchie has? Will Devin tell James about what happened between her and Ritchie? Find out next time! PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Highland High**

Devin and James walked hand and hand down the hall. It had been a week since the wedding and they were inseparable.

"Devin," Gabby said running up to her in the hallway.

"Hey Gabs what's up?" Devin asked.

"You won't believe who is going here now," Gabby said.

"Who?" Devin asked.

Gabby opened her mouth about to say the name when they heard a bunch of screaming girls and two guys running down the hallway.

"Hey Devin, hi Gabby," said Ritchie.

"Hey Gabby, hey Devin," Mason said. They ran down the hallway.

"Are you kidding me," Devin said. Gabby shook her head.

'"What's wrong babe," James asked.

"Oh it's nothing just nothing," Devin said.

James put his arms around Devin and walked her to class with Gabby.

DGDGDGDGDDGD

Devin and Gabby sat in the back of classroom waiting for the class to start.

"What hell is happening around here," Devin said.

"What do you mean Devin?" Gabby asked.

"I mean why Ritchie is here," Devin said.

"Well Ritchie and Mason didn't finish high school so I guess they decided to go back," Gabby said.

"Why here though why the school we go to," Devin said.

"Well maybe Mason missed me," said Gabby.

"That could be a possibility," Devin said sarcastically.

"Or it could be because it is part of Ritchie's plan to win you back," Gabby said under her breath.

"Gabby what did you just say," Devin said.

"Nothing," Gabby said.

"Gabby did you know they were coming," Devin asked.

"No and yes," Gabby said.

"What does no and yes mean," Devin said.

"Well Mason told me he and Ritchie were coming here because one Mason misses me and wants to be with me while Ritchie tries to win you back," Gabby said.

"Gabby Ann Davis," Devin said.

"What," Gabby said.

"You know I am very happy with James right," Devin said.

"Yeah," Gabby said.

"You are the one who told me to go out with him right," said Devin.

"Yeah I know," Gabby said.

"So you better not have anything to do with Ritchie's plan to win me back because it will not work because I have completely moved on," Devin said.

At that moment the bell rang and Mason and Ritchie entered the classroom out of breath with a bunch of screaming girls behind them. The teacher Mr. Bassie got up from his desk and made his way to the door.

"Get to class ladies," he yelled the group of girls left. Devin rolled her eyes as Ritchie smirked and sat in the seat right behind her with Mason.

"Hey Devin," he said.

Devin ignored him.

"What not going to say hello," Ritchie said.

"Excuse young man I would like to start my class," Mr. Bassie said.

"Of course sir go right ahead," Ritchie said.

Devin rolled her eyes this year was going to be very unpleasant with Ritchie.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! So Ritchie and Mason go back to high school how will this affect Devin's relationship with James? Will there be a fight between James and Ritchie? Where will Gabby's and Mason puppy love go? PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Highland High School**

When the bell rang Devin grabbed James hand and pretty much ran out the door.

"Whoa babe slow down," said James.

"I'm sorry I just know that class is going to be a drag this year," Devin said looking down at their hands intertwined.

"I didn't think it was too bad I mean I get to spend it with you," James said.

"That's really sweet," Devin said. James leaned down and kissed Devin. Devin kissed him back.

"I love you," James said.

Devin bit her lip this was the first time he had ever said he loved her. "I love you too," she said. They kissed a long passionate kiss.

"Excuse me I believe there are rules against PDA in the hallway," said Gabby.

Devin and James released from the kiss Devin blushed embarrassed. "Sorry Gabs," Devin said.

"It's okay," Gabby said.

"Where's Mason?" asked Devin.

As if on cue Mason ran by with a bunch of screaming girls behind him. "Hey Devin, hey Gabs," he said as he ran by.

The girls waved as Mason left.

"Hey Gabby, hey Devin," Ritchie smirked as he ran with his own group of screaming girls behind him.

Devin rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here," said Devin. Gabby, Devin, and James went to their next class.

**Author's Note: I know it's really short, but it's just a filler so yeah please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Devin's House**

Devin and Gabby arrived to Devin's house and went straight up to Devin's room. Devin threw her bag to the ground before plopping down onto her bed picking up her remote and turning on her television. Gabby took a seat on the beanbag.

"In the latest music news two members of 5 Leo Rise have enrolled back into high school," said Ryan Seacrest said.

"Oh god," said Devin as she turning off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that," said Gabby.

"Yeah well I really don't feel like hear about Ritchie," said Devin.

"Come on Devin you shouldn't care about Ritchie especially since you have James," said Gabby taking a Hershey chocolate bar from her bag and unwrapped it. She took a bite.

"I know and I mean James told me he loved me today and it just..," said Devin.

"Wait James told you he loved you?" interrupted Gabby.

Devin blushed, "Yeah."

"Oh my god Dev," said Gabby.

"I know," said Devin.

"So tell me about," said Gabby.

"There isn't much to say it just kind of happened," said Devin.

"Devin, there some friends of yours here to see you," yelled Devin's mom from the stairs.

"Who could that be?" said Devin.

Gabby shrugged as they both got up and went downstairs.

**Author's Note: Another short chapter I know, but a big thing is going to happen in the next chapter so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby and Devin made their way downstairs. Sitting on the couch was Mason and Ritchie. "You got to be kidding me," said Devin.

"Devin honey that is no way to talk to your friends now I'll go make you guys a snack," said Devin's mom as she left the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Devin.

"Gabby invited us to study," said Mason.

Devin gave a stern look to Gabby. "Gabby can I talk to you for a minute," she said.

"I'm good," said Gabby.

"Gabby now," Devin said pulling her into the other room. "Gabby how could you do this," whispered Devin.

"Well Mason came to me and asked if we could help him study and well… I didn't know he was going to bring Ritchie," Gabby whispered back. Devin sighed. "I mean you're with James now and you don't have feelings for Ritchie still right?"

Devin hesitated for a moment."Yeah of course," said Devin.

"Well we better get back in there," said Gabby.

Devin nodded and they both made their way into the living room. "Let's get this over with," said Devin taking a seat on the couch opposite of Ritchie. Gabby took a seat next Mason.

After studying for about two hours the guys left. "Now that wasn't so bad," said Gabby.

"I am surprised Ritchie was even being his usual jerkish self," Devin said.

Devin's phone started to ring, "It's James," said Devin excitedly she answered the phone. "Hello!"

"Hey Dev," said James.

"What's up?" asked Devin twirling a piece of her hair with her finger.

"Not much just thought I would see if you were free Friday night there's this concert and well," said James.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Devin interrupted.

James laughed. "Cool so I'll pick you up at seven," said James.

"Sounds great," smiled Devin.

"Okay well I love you," said James.

"Love you too," said Devin then she hung up her phone.

"Aw how cute," said Gabby.

"Shut up," blushed Devin.

"So what did he say?" asked Gabby.

"He invited me to a concert Friday," said Devin.

"That's sweet," said Gabby.

Devin nodded, "What am I going to wear," said Devin.

"I have a plan grab your keys were heading to the mall," smiled Gabby.

"I like the way you think," said Devin, "mom Gabby and I are going to the mall."

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked this chapter till next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough Friday rolled around and Devin and James were making their way to the arena. "So what concert are we seeing?" Devin asked.

"Well you know your friends Mason and Ritchie," said James.

"Yeah what about them?"

"Well they gave me some tickets to their concert tonight," said James.

Devin felt her stomach doing cartwheels just by the mere mention of Ritchie's name.

"Oh that's great," Devin said with a forceful smile.

When they entered the arena Devin could already hear the chanting of the Five Leo Rise fans. It wasn't too long ago she was one of them.

When the concert began each member of Five Leo Rise rose up from the ground causing the screaming levels of fans to increase. Five Leo Rise started off with some of their early stuff and moved on to their more recent stuff. Devin was actually having a good time, as the concert started to come to an end Ritchie grabbed his mic off its stand.

"You guys have been a great crowd tonight and well we are going to end with a song that is near and dear to my heart because," Ritchie looked right at Devin, "she kidnapped my heart." This sent the crowd crazy. Ritchie grabbed his guitar and sat on a stool.

As Ritchie set up the Five Leo Rise manger came over to Devin. "He wants you up there," he said into her ear. Devin looked confused, but followed anyways. He lead her up onstage and sat her down on the stool next to him.

_Hey girl, what's your name?  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own_

Weekends work the best  
I'll pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
And take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up?  
More fun I can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down?  
Can you keep me hanging around?

I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine  
Better hold on tight for the ride

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
And take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter  
I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe  
You made me believe, believe, believe

Kidnap my heart  
And take me with you  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams come true)  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
(Ain't very far)  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart...

It felt like déjà vu to both Devin and Ritchie. Devin could feel her cheeks burning bright red as she closed her as she had done the first time. As the song came to an end Ritchie and Devin kissed. No one matter at that time not James, not the crowd, no one.

The End

**Well I hoped you liked the story sorry it took so long to finish I had major computer problems. I also lost some inspiration for this story so that is why I am ending it here hoped you enjoyed =)**


End file.
